The purpose of the CWRU TNH Center Core is two-fold: (1) to support research directly, especially the five associated projects in this application, by means of subject recruitment and related technical services, and (2) to promote new research on health aspects of aging by attracting and supporting new studies with pilot project funds and by offering access to the Core's technical resources. To accomplish these purposes the Center Core will expand operations established during the fist five years. The Volunteer Registry of about 300 elders, who are willing to participate in research, will be enlarged in total numbers and will be expanded to include recruitment of frail elderly living in nursing homes. The pilot project program will be enlarged to six projects annually. The Center Core staff and its three committees will continue to perform the basic coordinative functions of the program. Productivity of the research studies will be monitored by the PI and Center Core staff, assisted by the Scientific Advisory Committee. The Liaison Committee, consisting of representatives from all collaborating institutions, will maintain contact with the affiliated nursing homes. The Administrative Committee, comprised of all Center Core professional staff, will meet regularly to assist the PI in operating decisions and implementation. The Center Core will continue to produce presentations and publications on its subject recruitment and other research support activities. The essential work of the Center Core is to facilitate smooth operation of the five affiliated studies, promote new research, and thereby augment the activities in aging research at this University.